La Navidad de Mikasa
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Mikasa estaba muy sola en Noche Buena pero al día siguiente tuvo una Navidad que no olvidará.


**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Hola! Hoy vengo con una historia que debía desde hace medio mes (lo sé, no tengo vergüenza xD), y este fanfic es para una dinámica de la página Attack on Fanfics de Facebook.

 **Fanfic para la dinámica de Shingeki Secreto, este es mi obsequio para** **Sara Usher:** Tú eres mi amigo secreto por lo que te hice este pequeño escrito sobre tu personaje favorito: Mikasa Ackerman. Espero que te guste, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. A aparte que lo tomé como un reto puesto que nunca había escrito sobre Mikasa.

 **Advertencias:** un poco de OoC, leve mención de JeanxMikasa, mención de ErenxAnnie.

Espero que disfruten las fiestas y que la pasen muy bien.

Los dejo con la historia.

LA NAVIDAD DE MIKASA – ONESHOT

Irónico, ¿no? Hasta parece sacado de una telenovela deprimente: Es Navidad y estoy sola. Y no, no estoy exagerando. Mis padres decidieron a último momento irse de vacaciones pagadas a las islas Las Maldivas, que sólo eran para dos personas y ellos aprovecharon para despejarse del ambiente de la ciudad. Mis amigos están celebrando con sus familias; nadie tuvo tiempo para celebrar algo para todos nosotros. Eren me había invitado para pasar la cena navideña con su familia, pero me negué, puesto que también había invitado a su novia: Annie, y no quiero interrumpirlos.

No me malentiendan, Annie me agrada porque de todos nosotros es con quien se puede hablar con seriedad de cualquier cosa, además es una amiga muy íntima, y me alegra que Eren le haya pedido ser su novia, se ven muy lindos juntos.

Mi otro amigo, Armin también está con su familia, pero no soy muy cercana a ellos, sólo con Armin. Si llegaba creo que se crearía un ambiente tenso debido a mi carácter, por ello tampoco quiero ir.

Así que estoy patéticamente sola. Ni siquiera he preparado comida en especial. Ante la pereza y la falta de ánimo compré pollo frito con papas fritas, una pequeña ensalada y refresco. Sí, esta es mi Navidad.

Veo sin ánimos la televisión, pasando canal por canal sin encontrar nada bueno que ver, todos los canales están transmitiendo películas navideñas, con toques románticos para el colmo. No sopórto verlas por más de cinco minutos sin ganas de vomitar, tal vés si estuviera en otras circunstancias las vería, pero en estos momentos no es apropiado, además, para tener 22 años, no soy para nada romántica, nunca me gustaron esas cursilerías, las considero muy exageradas sin contar la explotación por parte del capitalismo.

Mi lema es este: "Si una película navideña no tiene romance, no es película navideña".

Creo que la mayoría piensa que soy una amargada empedernida.

Al no encontrar nada me decido por un programa de Investigation Discovery, uno de mis canales favoritos. Y veo el caso de asesinatos en navidad. Sé que suena un poco triste… y perturbador, pero no hay nada interesante que ver.

Paso casi toda la noche en esta posición, comiendo el pollo que compré, vistiendo mi pijama nueva que es uno de los regalos de mis padres que me dieron con anticipación. Recibí muchas cosas por parte de ellos: mi pijama de dos piezas de algodón, varias blusas, un libro nuevo, varios labiales de color rosa en diferentes tonalidades, y varios accesorios como brazaletes, pendientes, collares y otros.

Al menos no es tan horrible.

Me duermo un poco temprano, como a las 11 de la noche. No tengo nada que hacer y mejor dormir para no levantarme muy tarde mañana. Apago las luces, incluyendo las del árbol, menos la de afuera y pongo seguro a las puertas de mi casa: la de enfrente y la de la cocina que da al patio. y me voy a la cama. No tardo mucho en quedarme dormida.

….

Mi alarma suena a las 6:30 de la mañana. Me despierto pero me quedo un rato más acostada en la cama jugando con las aplicaciones de mi celular hasta que se hacen casi las ocho. Me levanto y me voy a la cocina para preparme algo ligero para comer, como fruta en trozos, tostazas con jalea de piña y café amargo para terminar de despertar.

En medio de mi desayuno escucho mi celular sonar: eran mis padres quienes me preguntaban cómo la había pasado la víspera de navidad, miento un poco para no preocuparlos ni hacerles venir antes de que terminen sus vacaciones, ellos lo necesitaban mucho, así que sólo me desean Feliz Navidad y que me cuide mucho. Lo mismo le digo a ellos y cuelgo.

Termino de desayunar y me dispongo a lavar los platos que utilicé, cuando escucho que mi celular suena de nuevo. Son los mensajes de Armin y Eren, quienes me desean Feliz Navidad y me dicen que se van a reunir en el la casa de Jean con todos los demás para celebrar un poco. Me piden que lleve nachos, salsa de tomate cocinada, queso derretido y _escabeche*_ para prepararlos.

No tengo muchos ánimos de ir pero tengo que darles los regalos de navidad: a Eren le compré un reloj de mano porque es algo despistado, de no ser por Annie seguiría dormido. Armin le compré un libro de biología marina, él estudia veterinaria, pero sus padres no ganan bien por lo que apenas puede comprarse sus libros de estudio o a veces les saca fotocopias a sus materiales, por lo que sé que este libro le gustará. A los demás les he hecho unas bolsitas de tela roja con detalles navideños llena de dulces y chocolates que hice ayer por la tarde. Sólo que a Jean le hice una bolsa más grande que la del resto debido a que siempre me da algo cada vez que puede.

Jean es capaz de hacer lo que sea por llamar mi atención. Sé de su interés por mi, pero no quisiera darle esperanzas. No es que no sienta algo por él, lo hago, pero temo que se decepcione por mi personalidad fría y carente de sensibilidad.

Me baño y me visto solamente para ir a comprar lo que Armin me había pedido y salgo de mi casa hacia el supermercado que está a 20 minutos en autobús. Compro como 10 bolsas grandes de nachos, dos latas de pasta de tomate, un bote grande de queso derretido y el escabeche. Pago y me voy a mi casa para preparar la salsa.

La hago similar a la salsa que se usa para las pizzas y al cabo de 20 minutos ya tengo la salsa hecha. Dejo que se enfríe y tomo mi almuerzo, que eran las sobras del pollo de ayer. Luego lavo los platos y sartenes que usé y me baño de nuevo. No me gusta salir a ningún lugar sin bañarme. Me arreglo con un vestido color vino, medias de color negro, unos botines del mismo color de las medias. Me pongo algunos de los accesorios que me regalaron mis padres antes de irse como un collar de color plata, y unos pendientes. Y para proteger mi cabeza del frío un gorro de lana y una chaqueta de color negro.

Dejo bien cerrada mi casa y me dirijo hacia la de Jean, que está a dos cuadras de la mía. La mayoría de nosotros vivimos en el mismo vecindario por lo que nos conocemos desde siempre.

En cuanto llego me doy cuenta de que sólo están Armin, Eren, Annie y Jean preparando todo. Me dispongo a ayudarles a preparar la comida con Annie y Armin mientras que Eren y Jean, a base de pleitos, ayudan arreglar la mesa y medio decorar, porque la casa de Jean ya tenía el ambiente navideño.

Poco a poco van llegando los demás y mientras esperan a que todo esté listo, hablan entre ellos. Al cabo de un rato toda la comida estaba en la mesa: pastelitos, gelatinas, galletas en formas navideñas, emparedados de jamón cortados en forma triangular, emparedados de atún, los nachos que compré y mucha fruta.

Jean puso su reproductor de sonido y todos empezamos a comer, o al menos agarrar lo que se puede. Río un poco con ellos de los chistes que cuentan y de todo lo que hicieron el día de ayer con su familia. Al cabo de un rato nos dispusimos a darnos los regalos. Les di los míos a Eren y Armin, quien a su vez me regalaron dos pequeños. Pobre Armin, no esperaba que me diera ninguno. Bueno, espero poder compensarlo con el mío.

Luego les doy mis bolsitas de dulce a mis amigos: Sasha empezó a comérselos rápidamente. A veces me sorprende la glotonería de esa chica. Connie la siguió. Los demás sólo me agradecieron con un abrazo y me dieron el mío, Reiner dio a todos una tarjeta navideña, Bertholdt más galletas de gengibre, Christa nos dio brazaletes de hilo grueso hechos por ella, Ymir sólo dio abrazos (se apega a su personalidad), y los demás eran regalos pequeños.

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando le di el mío a Jean, quien lo aceptó muy contento, él por su parte, me dio una especie de caja pequeña invitándome a abrirla, descubriendo que era una caja muy bonita de joyería. La abro y era un collar de plata con un dije en forma de copo de nieve con un pequeño diamante azul incrustado en el centro. No supe qué decir, sólo le di un fuerte abrazo en agradeciemiento. Detalles como esos sólo hacen que se me quite el miedo de iniciar una relación con él. Tal vez lo haga más adelante.

Todos estábamos pasándola muy bien, tanto que olvidé que la había pasado sola en la cena navideña. Todos reímos, cantamos y nos abrazamos hasta que ya empezaba a oscurecer. Nos despedimos y dejé que los chicos me acompañaran a casa ya que Eren, Armin y yo vivimos en la misma calle.

En cuanto entré a casa solté un profundo suspiro y sonreí. Vi los regalos que había acomodado en mi bolsa y realmente me sentí muy feliz. A pesar de haber estado sola la noche anterior, viví una navidad que jamás olvidaré y creo que no será la única vez que la viviré.

FIN

 **Notas Finales:** Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Me dicen sus opiniones si lo desean xD **Sara Usher** espero que te haya gustado mi regalo. Lo hice con mucho cariño y dedicación. Déjame decirte que disfruté mucho haciendo esta historia sobre Mikasa, y la quise hacer un tanto diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Espero que tengas una bonita Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo.


End file.
